Baby Talk
by moodah
Summary: Based off the youtube video called Doctor Shock 2.0 The Doctor and Donna leave BWB after Rose delivers some shocking news.


A/N: this is based off of a youtube video that i found called Doctor Shock 2.0 watch it before you read this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

The Doctor and Donna stood by the TARDIS and witnessed the bittersweet exchange between the Human Doctor and Rose.

"You only have one heart?" she questioned, surprised. "So you will grow old with me?" Her voice meek, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes." He answered firmly. "Together."

Rose paused. "And the baby?" she asked finally meeting his eyes.

There was a brief pause as the Human Doctor took in the news. "Really?" he asked, not sure how to react to the news. There was no way the baby was his, the Human Doctor.

Back at the TARDIS, the Doctor began nervously pulling Donna as discreetly as possible into the TARDIS, her face frozen in shock. Donna slowly turned to the Doctor when she felt him pull on her arm.

"NO!" she exclaimed a little louder than was necessary. "It can't be yours! Is it?" she questioned.

The doctor looked at her sheepishly. "Maybe?" he questioned with a shrug of his shoulders.

Donna's human brain overtook whatever part of the Doctor was in her head. "YOU GOT ROSE PREGNANT?" she shrieked. The rest of the group just looked on, as the Doctor backed up a little, very scared. "Is that why you were so cold to Jenny? I mean how long has it been since you saw Rose, two, three years? I mean honestly, that is a ridiculously long to be carrying a child. Not to mention she's not even showing. OI! I was right to not let you mate with me spaceman!"

"Donna!" He cried to her making her jump and look at him, still fuming in anger. The Doctor backed up a little bit again frightened. "There's only a chance that it could be mine. I mean it could be Jack's, or Mickey's. YEAH MICKEY! I like that idea! He is her boyfriend after all, yeah, we'll say its him." He said obviously nervous. Rose finally cut in on their exchange.

"Doctor, that day when you first left me here, you were saying something. What was it?" The Doctor looked at his human counterpart.

"He can tell you." The Human Doctor walked up to Rose and leaned into her ear.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" he screamed, running around in circles waving his arms wildly. Rose just shook her head and grabbed his hand, and walked off into the sunset.

"Donna," the Doctor started. "It is time for us to go."

"NOT SO FAST SPACEMAN!" she called at him. "Not until you tell me who the father of that child is."

"Fine!" The Doctor knew this was one fight he couldn't win. "Lets get a move on first." Donna begrudgingly climbed back into the TARDIS.

"Spill flyboy."

"Well, it all started four years ago…."

The Ninth Doctor walked through the console of the TARDIS. He was lonely though he would never admit it. He wanted someone, and now, in his ninth form, was beginning to feel old. He wanted, he hoped, he would be able to procreate. All his time spent on human earth, even some other planets, showed him how loving and caring the world could be. He wanted a child with a childhood more than his own. Not some scared little boy, all alone with nobody to turn to when he needed advice. He wanted a child who would be happy, have the love and support of his family, with friends. He wanted a mate. He wanted _to_ mate. With a sigh he dejectedly made his way around the TARDIS, pushing buttons and making sure it flew right. He remembered the glory days when there were five of his closest, well if you could call them friends, and his young apprentice would fly the TARDIS around, observing the universe in all its splendor. He knew the TARDIS was feeling the same things he was. Their connection grew even stronger after the Time War. With a sudden jolt the TARDIS started moving in a different direction.

"What?" he exclaimed. He checked the screen, on which he had his post-it notes with Gallifreyan scrawled on it. A shopping list, repairs needed on the TARDIS, a to-do list for his day off from flying. From the screen he noticed that they were flying to present day earth; London to be exact. The TARDIS landed them gently near a department store in downtown London

"What's this about huh?" he asked the ship. He didn't expect a response, so he grabbed his jacket and headed out into the frigid winter weather. It was almost Christmas, and even through his doom and gloom the infectious spirit got to him. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his handsome features. That was, until, he saw a mannequin move in a store window. It was ever so slight and missed to the normal human eye. Unnerved, he quickly pulled out his screwdriver and attached it to a little timey wimey thingamajig that helped him locate the largest concentration of alien life in London, and ran.

Meanwhile, in the basement of a generic department store, a young blonde made her way to deposit that night's earnings to the manager. Before you could say 'DAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!' she was surrounded by plastic madmen. The Doctor, as always, was right on time, and pulled her out of harm's way. As they ran, the Doctor was drawn to her beauty, or maybe it was the pheromones raging through their bodies, but there was a mutual attraction.

"Wait." Donna cut in, pulling him from the memory. "So she just wanted to jump you right there then?"

"Well, something like that. When a time lord wants to mate, no human can resist."

"OI! Watch it spaceman!" she snapped. "Okay. You can continue now."

"Where was I? Oh yes!"

After he met the beauty known as Rose, he couldn't keep away from her for that day. Everything kept pulling him to her. Eventually he gave in and brought her along, though it took serious self-control to keep himself from attacking her. He had to get her to trust him first.

Months flew by and the two of them traveled across the universe through time and space. When they landed in the middle of London during WWII, and as planned, Rose got swept up by a rogue balloon that had flown away from its post. He needed some space from her, he was getting tired of having to control himself around her. He needed to have her and soon. To him it was torture, like putting a big juicy steak in front of a starving dog, just inches from his face, when he was chained down. Since he picked up Rose he had scoured the archives to try and find some part of Time Lordian history of a Time Lord mating with a human. His results scared him.

There were several stories in the database, but they had been hard to find. The first one he found, raised some interest for him, though it wasn't exactly what he was looking for.

_A Time Lord and Lady were very much in love, and expecting a child. This child, whomever he was, was special to them, created out of love, not need. He would be a caring and compassionate Time Lord, though cold on the outside, full of love on the inside. However, a month before the baby was to be born, complications were discovered. Desperate to try and find a host for the baby, the couple made their way to earth. After scouring the area, they ended up in London, England. Following her motherly instincts, the Lady found a wonderful woman whom she wanted to host her child. The woman was already pregnant at the time, only few weeks away from delivery. She had just lost her husband, and was trying hard not to let the pain show. When the Time Lord and Lady showed up on her doorstep, begging for shelter from the rain, she could not refuse them, that night, her child was born, little Wilfred, a healthy baby boy. Not a week later, the Lord and Lady approached the woman about there entire situation. The woman drunk in their story, and was shocked to find that their baby was having problems. Agreeing to birth the baby, the process began. The Time Lord managed to transport the fetus into the human woman. Not a week later, the baby Time Lord was born. Both mothers looked overjoyed. It was a healthy baby boy. After cleaning him off, they placed him in the crib next to baby Wilfred._

_Four months quickly passed by, and both children were growing very healthily. But the time had come for the Time Lord's family to leave. The goodbye was bittersweet, with promises to see each other again. Three weeks later, the woman was murdered, and her baby was taken to an orphanage. When the Time Lord came to visit as promised, he found that the sweet woman who had saved his child was now gone. He searched high and low for the child, trying to find him, so that he could be raised with the family, with no avail. Nobody knows what happened to baby Wilfred or who had murdered the Noble woman._

There was one other, of a Time Lord and a human woman that also captured his attention.

_She was the illegitimate daughter of a French noblewoman. Her Time Lord father, in order to save her, had removed all physical aspects of being a Time Lord. Were she ever scanned, she would read as human as her mother. Her mind, however, he didn't have the heart to corrupt. See our mind is what truly makes us who we are. Nobody can take our minds away from us. So she was left to keep her Time Lord mind. She excelled in all aspects of life. Her mind became a steel trap for knowledge, whether it was her class work, or her artwork. Her unique mind helped raise her though the social and political circles. Her name was never recorded down in history._

"Did you ever find out who she was?" Donna asked, inquisitive about the little girl.

"Yes. When I first became, well me, Rose, Mickey, and I all traveled to this spaceship, which was connected to 18th century France. There we met someone extraordinary. She was able to read my thoughts as I read hers. She understood me, figured me out. When I got trapped in her time period without the TARDIS, she made me feel at ease with the situation. Like everything would be okay. Her name was Reinette, later known as Madam de Pompadour, the…"

"The Uncrowned Queen of France?" Donna exclaimed. "She's part Time Lord?" The Doctor stared at her in amazement. "What? Just because I'm not the smartest apple of the bunch doesn't mean I'm completely stupid!" The Doctor just nodded.

"Sorry."

"So while you were reading these stories what happened to Rose?"

"Oh well…"

a/n: this story is on my LJ the website is in my profile. I'll be adding it to Teaspoon in due time. . but for now its just here.


End file.
